


blue

by kazahaya0



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazahaya0/pseuds/kazahaya0
Summary: They never talk about it outside of Tenma’s room, they never felt the need to.





	blue

“Is anything bothering you?”

  
His brother can’t understand, not really. So Tsurugi lets himself lie “No.”

  
There is a slight look of pain in Yuuchi’s eyes and he looks hesitant for a minute. It’s not in his nature to tell his brother everything but Yuuichi always guesses it somehow.

  
Tsurugi sits up, hands in the pockets of his pants, and takes a walk around his brother’s room, comes to stand by the open windows.

  
It’s a little bit before noon. Sunny days don’t make the Hospital any less pale, any less chemically clean. But Yuuichi looks even more gleeful those days, despite the warmth outside, or did before they started talking. Tsurugi is on break and on his first high school year, so there is a lot Yuuichi doesn't want to miss.

  
“You know you can tell me anything.”

  
Tsurugi nods, trying to keep his cool. He would rather have his brother not pushing it but it’s only fit he would have predicted by now.

  
“Is it Tenma?”

  
Tsurugi’s heart sinks, clutches the soft fabric of his pants at his knees. Yes, he thinks, what else would it be?

  
He goes back to his brother’s side. Yuuichi’s look is now one of understanding and so he changes subject. They talk of recovery, medical things, of the weather. Anything but soccer.  


  
  
There is a group of young boys and girls playing soccer by the riverside. Tsurugi passes them on his way from the Hospital.

  
The kids shoot at each other and the ball bounces against the crisp blue sky. Their happy hurrahs of joy whenever someone strikes a goal echo around the bridge. It’s one of those warm afternoons when the leaves are so green and the sky so blue, the clouds seem like cotton and the long days seem like all they have.  
  
  
They’re on summer break now, the sound of singing cicadas is everywhere and of children playing on the street. Tenma often tries to drag everyone he can muster to the riverside to play every day, constantly bringing an old football and that foolish, hopeful look of glee around. But not even his insane dedication can gather the laziest of the lazy on the hot summer days, so the old Raimon team takes turns doing other things.

  
Shinsuke and Kariya are very fond of the local pool, ever since Hamano took them there after practice once. The tiny goalkeeper and the sarcastic defender are often the first to arrive or to mention it (albeit Kariya does it sneakily, holding his big fluffy towel in his arms).

  
So the group ends up spending plenty of time after lunch chasing each other in the blue water, laughing. Even their senpais are present more often than not; Shindou appreciating the relaxing moments in between his music lessons, Sangoku appreciating a break from house work or studying before the classes start again. Sometimes Tenma even gets Amemiya to join them.  
It pains him at his gut when that happens, but he tries to ignore it. Tsurugi keeps to the shadow mostly, but eventually gets dragged to every other chicken game – Kirino is, not surprisingly, a very resilient player.

  
Despite his fondness for his teammates, old habits hard to break. Tsurugi, used to being alone, doesn’t want to partake in every water battle or every movie night, but he still does. Tenma always achieves in persuading the other boy and Tsurugi find himself spending most of his time sharing his time with his old teammates, with his friends. He feels serene now, more than he did in a long time. He only wishes Tenma would be less surrounded by people so often. The times when they’re alone are too precious to him now.

  
When Amemiya grabs Tenma by the arms Tsurugi feels his stomach twist. Amemiya is always so open and outgoing, a good equal to Tenma. They balance each other quite nicely; they like the  
same things, the same shows and the same flavors. Tsurugi notices the redhead has quite the penchant for touching Tenma anytime he can too.  


  
  
But today is not one of those days. Amemiya isn’t there to pull at Tenma’s shirt, laughing in his ear while the boys go get ice cream while Tsurugi watches. Today it’s just a few Raimon boys among the usual crowd.

  
Amagi holds up Kageyama’s skinny body above his shoulders as the boy tries to wrestle Kariya (up on Kirino’s shoulders) to the water. After lunch, Aoi manages to drag Midori and Akane with her and the girls succeed in winning against Kirino’s water battles’ reign. Shindou distributes watermelon slices to everyone, his face less stern, carefree with the colors of summer.

  
Tsurugi is sitting by the shade watching everyone splashing around, thinking about his brother’s exchange from earlier. He still has his red t-shirt on, doesn’t really feel like swimming today, besides he burns easily. Easier than anyone he knows.

  
He taps the screen of his phone absentmindedly before placing it inside his bag.

  
Tenma comes out of the water laughing after Shinsuke and a beach ball, when he stops in his heels, droplets of water falling from his body to the grass.

  
“Tsurugi!” he shouts. “Aren’t you going to join us?”

  
Tsurugi darts a look in his direction, two amber eyes looking cautious for a moment before looking to the side.

  
Tenma awaits in silence, his breathing going steady now in anticipation, masked by the background splashing noises behind them. Tsurugi takes off his red shirt and joins them quietly, baring his pale skin to the light reflections from the pool.

  
He pretends not to notice Tenma’s happy face when he does so.

  
  
*

  
  
They’re some of the last ones to leave the pool so the locker room is nearly empty when they arrive. Tenma still in high spirits with post swimming adrenaline. Hamano and Hayami usually stay after hours. Kariya passes by both Tenma and Tsurugi who are just coming in fresh from the sun. He snickers like a sly fox, (his face still has some sunscreen marks) before Kirino pulls him away. Everyone else has already gone home.

  
Tenma takes off the orange towel from his shoulders. His hair usually fluffy, is going in every direction, damp at the back with pool water and Tsurugi lets himself watch the curve of his neck, his back, as he puts his swim trunks away. Tenma has gotten so tan from the sun, his eyes look even bluer now, like the sky outside. The lines of his muscles are more defined too, but his skin looks soft and warm, appealing. Tsurugi drinks him up with his eyes, sharp and silent.

  
Tsurugi shuts his eyes briefly, he used to hate feeling helpless. He feels tiny, submitted like this, but it’s oddly fitting. He always lets his guard down when it comes to Tenma.

  
“Let’s shower.” Tenma says, his voice is low and serious. Between them there is only a silent stare.

  
“Yeah.” Tsurugi hears himself say, his mouth suddenly dry. His mind is drifting, somewhere else.  
  
When they get in the shower (“together”, Tsurugi notices), Tenma laughs nervously. Tsurugi is now completely naked, the water from the shower washing him down, he feels the locks of his dark hair down to his shoulders. Tenma comes right behind him and Tsurugi blushes as he feels his warm skin against his back.

  
“Hi!” he says and circles the water drops on Tsurugi’s shoulder like drawings. “Your hair really looks different this way.”

  
Tsurugi doesn’t answer, as if Tenma hasn’t been seeing his wet hairdo all summer. Instead he just lets the other boy pet him all he wishes. His skin feels hot and his muscles are sore. They have to be careful with injuries even on break, so he reminds himself all the time.

  
He lays his head against the tiles. His head feels numb, empty, but the good kind, the well-rested kind. Kind of like going home after a long day out in the sun. He hasn’t felt like this since both he and his brother were children, playing in the gardens.

  
The sound of the water running brings him back to the present, to Tenma. The other boy smiles happily, humming a tune as he washes himself, soap and foam everywhere.

  
“Do you want me to wash you Tsurugi?” Tenma mocks holding a bottle of shampoo from his side of the shower, his voice like a bird singing in the sun.

  
“No.” he shudders.  


*

  
When they leave the locker rooms the the skies are now painted orange and there are crows crackling away, way up in the clouds. Tsurugi leans against a wall as he checks his phone for messages, but Yuuichi is quiet today. He closes it just in time for Tenma to pop up next to him.

  
“Hey, would you like to come home with me?”

  
Tsurugi changes his backpack from one shoulder to the other. “Why?”

  
“Aki-nee made a new cake, I wanted you to try it. She says I’m welcome to invite all my friends but everyone is gone and I just realize you never had this one before…”

  
That’s not a lie. Tsurugi has been over at Tenma’s a few times in the past, usually with fellow team mates for lunch or an after practice snack, but lately he and Tenma have been going alone. Either they stay out later than the others can, or have to leave earlier (on the account of visiting Yuuichi or doing something else). Tsurugi appreciates these moments, they’re quiet.

  
Home with Tenma sounds just about right. Tenma seems as radiant as the sunset when Tsurugi agrees.

*

  
Tsurugi starts putting his stuff away as Tenma goes downstairs to get the cake. Tsurugi has seen this room quite a lot in the past few days.

  
He hears some thuds from the stairs just in time to turn around and see Tenma returning to the room, with two plates in hand.

  
“I don’t know if you want any tea!” he says, putting the plates at his desk “But I think we can have that later. I wanted to do something first.”

  
Tsurugi knows what’s coming. Tenma is close enough now for Tsurugi to smell the pool and the shampoo on him.

  
“We’ve done weirder things right.”

  
“Tenma.”

  
“Because if it makes you happy—if it makes both of us happy then soccer would be happy!”

  
“Tenma…”

  
“And… well! Soccer doesn’t need to see this.”

  
Tsurugi is halfway through opening his mouth to say something again, when Tenma pulls him by the collar of his shirt and their lips meet. It’s a short kiss, sloppy, but it’s not the first time they do this.  
They never talk about it outside of Tenma’s room, they never felt the need to. Sometimes Tsurugi finds the secret a bit unbearable, annoying like childish play. But he can’t see himself holding hands with Tenma in front of everybody else. He likes it that this is only theirs; that only the two of them share this in private. Just the two of them and no one else.  
He does wonder, however, if their teammates, their friends notice. His brother surely does.  
  
Tsurugi feels his face grow red as Tenma laces his arms around him. He breathes against Tsurugi’s neck, sighing happily; everything Tenma does is carefree but bold, right at first try. His lashes bat against Tsurugi’s cheek for a moment as he pushes back, like a breeze.

  
The air then feels thicker than it did all of summer. Right there, in Tenma’s room, with the last sunset rays painting the room a heated orange through the windows. The boys sit at Tenma’s bed and stare at each other before their breaths meet again.

  
There is something in Tenma’s eyes right there, in the way he stares at him, smiling in welcome. Tsurugi finds himself drifting his hands lower and lower, opening Tenma’s shirt, kissing his chest, his stomach and unzipping his pants. Tenma’s chest going up and down heavily like he wants to say something but won’t. And then Tsurugi slips the other’s cock into his mouth.  
Tenma makes an odd, surprised noise, almost like an “oh!” but no sound comes out of his mouth. Tsurugi has no idea of what to do, until he feels a pair of hands closing in on his hair.  
Maybe he is being too bold, but there is a building up in his chest and lower tummy now, from watching Tenma at the pool and from the built-up, slow attraction from all those days before. He swallows Tenma whole in his mouth and his eyes water at the corners.

  
Tenma is grasping for breath, hardening on Tsurugi’s mouth and fingers, clutching his dark hair. He doesn’t come then, instead holding Tsurugi’s red face, who is cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
“Come up here.” Tenma commands and Tsurugi obeys.

  
The mattress squeaks under them as Tenma grabs Tsurugi by the legs and traps him underneath him. Their erections rub together inside their underwear, the friction of the fabric urging them to get closer.

  
Tenma already has his hands on Tsurugi’s hips as he exposes his erection to the thick, sweet summer air of the room. Tsurugi feels like the heat took over him, leaving him panting and needy.  
Tenma pulls Tsurugi’s shirt up – the red shirt –, runs his fingers on his pale chest, twitches at his nipples and licks them.

  
Tenma leers at him with attentive eyes, eyelids fluttering from arousal, mouth agape as he lays down to kiss Tsurugi again.

  
Tsurugi’s nails leave marks at Tenma’s back but Tenma leaves wet kisses on Tsurugi’s neck and chest. He nibbles and pulls at his lips, awkwardly, blinded with lust. This is a strange look on Tenma, aroused and mature. Tsurugi knows he looks as strange as well, reduced to small moans and whimpers, his nipples red and slippery from Tenma’s kisses. His cover long gone.  
He wants Tenma inside him so bad, but it’s too soon. They’re too young and inexperienced, Tenma is eager like a puppy and Tsurugi can’t be any better, even if he does think a whole deal about this stuff. Their cocks slide together, Tenma’s still wet from Tsurugi’s mouth and they moan.

  
They’re so close now, Tsurugi rocking his hips against Tenma’s, kisses above his heart, kisses his mouth, and begs with his eyes.

  
Tenma, breathless, grabs their erections and holds them together, in place, as they should be.

  
“Together?” Huffs Tenma with a smirk.

“Together.” Tsurugi replies.

  
It feels good, almost too good. Tsurugi feels himself coming as he curls his toes. A warm sensation traveling all over his body now. He can’t think, he only holds the other closer and doesn’t let go.

  


*

  
  
After a while, Tenma cleans away Tsurugi’s stomach with a tissue, muttering to himself how clumsy he was, apologizing. Tsurugi is still stinging and red from bliss, so docile now, finds himself touching Tenma’s brow with the tips of his fingers. His heart is still racing against his ribcage, he wonders if the other boy can hear it. He wonders if Tenma’s heart is still beating just as fast.  
Tenma finishes cleaning and laces their fingers together.  
  
“Did you like it?”

  
They’re getting dressed again. Tenma’s voice is raspy from sex, but it suits him. He looks hopeful, so hopeful Tsurugi has to look away embarrassed as he pulls down his shirt, covering his flushed face.

“It kind of hurt when you scratched me.” He bites his lip in order to suppress an ‘but I liked it”. He wishes he didn’t, Tenma looks crestfallen.

  
“I’m sorry! I really am! I didn’t want to… I wanted you to like it too... I did.” 

  
Tsurugi smiles, softly. His face feels hot still and he doesn’t feel quite like himself yet. Tenma stares back at him, waiting.

  
“But I liked it. Of course I would.”

  
The look of relief on Tenma’s eyes is enough to make Tsurugi blushes harder and Tenma gives him a small peck on the cheek. He smells of sweat and skin and something else that reminds him of the fruits he had a while before.

  
They had never gone this far before.

  
  
*

  
  
The slices of cake (which had been previously forgotten away during their make-out session) are still waiting for them at Tenma’s desk.  
They sit down on the floor, eating, Tsurugi incredibly embarrassed. There is something oddly wrong about stuffing yourself with cake after you had cock, but it’s rude to say no to Tenma’s enthusiastic request. So Tsurugi lets his fork cut away the soft cream and strawberry, the sugar filling his mouth now. He was never one to have a sweet tooth – that would be Tenma, or Yuuichi, or any of the other guys in the team really - but he has to admit it’s delicious and his body was definitely needing some food. Every time Tsurugi had sweets he recalled why he didn’t eat them to begin with, but this time it felt different, it felt comforting.

  
“Aki-nee makes great cake!”

  
“You say it all the time.”

  
“Well, but it is!” he gulps down another piece, “Do you bake Tsurugi? I’ve never tried it before.”

  
“Not usually,” he replies, playing a bit with some cream on the side “I don’t like sweets usually.

  
But Nii-san… he used to let me mix the cooking stuff when we were little.”

  
“Oh…”

  
Tsurugi is done with his plate so he puts it away. He crosses his arms and awaits for Tenma to finish in silence. Tenma finishes and looks at Tsurugi. He looks happy and playful, but tired. Tsurugi realizes he could fall asleep right there, in the calm ambience of Tenma’s room, breathing in his scent against his shoulder.

  
“I’m glad I could do it with you.”

  
At that moment Tenma has the world in his eyes, Tsurugi thinks. Blue eyes so bright and honest like the summer’s blue sky. Tsurugi could almost get lost in them.

  
“Because you make me happy.”  


  
***  
  
When he arrives home he checks his phone again. Only a few alerts from teammates and Shindou asking about everyone’s weekend plans. He scrolls through the conversation before dinner.

  
He will meet Yuuichi tomorrow. It’s not in his nature to tell his brother everything but Yuuichi always guesses it somehow.

  
Tsurugi feels different, slightly. His hair is still damp from the shower when he lays down in his bed that night, his body warm from the sun. He can feel his left shoulder turning red already, should have that sunscreen at the pool. He covers his eyes with his right arm, sleepy now.

  
When he falls asleep, all he can smell on him is Tenma.


End file.
